YTV (US Channel)
YTV is a 24/7 channel based on the Canadian network of the same name. It showcases animated shows from the past to the present. List of Shows #2 Stupid Dogs #6Teen #The 13 Ghosts of Scooby-Doo #101 Dalmatians: The Series #A Pup Named Scooby-Doo #Aaahh Real Monsters #Adventure Time #The Adventures of Jimmy Neutron #The Adventures of Sonic The Hedgehog #The Adventures of Super Mario Bros. 3 #Aladdin #Alf: The Animated Series #All Grown Up #Alvin and The Chipmunks #The Amazing Chan and The Chan Clan #The Amazing World of Gumball #American Dragon: Jake Long #The Angry Beavers #Animaniacs #Annie The Smart and Genius Girl #As Told By Ginger #Astro Boy (2003) #Atomic Betty #Avatar: The Last Airbender #Baby Looney Tunes #Back At The Barnyard #Bakugan Battle Brawlers #Bakugan Battle Brawlers: New Vestroia #Bakugan: Gundalian Invaders #Bakugan: Mechtanium Surge #Batman: The Animated Series #Batman: The Brave and The Bold #The Batman #Batman Beyond #Be Cool, Scooby-Doo! #Ben 10 #Ben 10: Alien Force #Ben 10: Omniverse #Ben 10: Ultimate Alien #Beverly Hills Teens #Beyblade #Beyblade Metal Fury #Beyblade Metal Fusion #Beyblade Metal Masters #Beyblade Shogun Steel #Beyblade V-Force #Beywarriors Beyraiderz #Biker Mice From Mars (2006 TV Series) #Bobobo-bo Bo-bobo #Bonkers #Brandy and Mr. Whiskers #Breadwinners #Butt Ugly Martians #Buzz Lightyear of Star Command #The Buzz on Maggie #Cake Lakebottom #Camp Lazlo #Captain Planet and The Planeteers #Cardcaptors #CatDog #Catscratch #ChalkZone #Chaotic #The Charlie Brown and Snoopy Show #Chip N Dale Rescue Rangers #Chowder #Clarence #Class of 3000 #Codename: Kids Next Door #Corneil and Bernie #Courage The Cowardly Dog #Cow and Chicken #Cowboys of Moo Mesa #The Cramp Twins #Cubix #Danny Phantom #Darkstalkers #Darkwing Duck #Dave The Barbarian #Detention #Dexter's Laboratory #Digimon: Digital Monsters #Digimon Data Squad #Digimon Frontier #Digimon Fusion #Dinosaur King #DinoZaurs #Donkey Kong Country #Nickelodeon's Doug #Disney's Doug #Double Dragon #Dragonball #Dragonball GT #Dragonball Z #DuckTales #Duck Dodgers #Earthworm Jim #Ed, Edd N Eddy #Eek The Cat #El Tigre: The Adventures of Manny Rivera #The Emperor's New School #Evil Con Carne #Extreme Dinosaurs #F-Zero GP Legend #The Fairly OddParents #Fanboy and Chum Chum #Fievel's American Tails #Fillmore #Fish Hooks #Flint The Time Detective #The Flintstones #The Flinstone Kids #Foster's Home For Imaginary Friends #Freakazoid #Gadget Boy #Garfield and Friends #The Garfield Show #Gargoyles #Generation O #Generator Rex #George of The Jungle #The Get Along Gang #G.I. Joe: Sigma 6 #Glitter Force #Goof Troop #Gravity Falls #The Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy #Grim and Evil #Grojband #Hamtaro #Harvey Beaks #Heathcliff and The Catillac Cats #Hercules: The Animated Series #Hey Arnold! #Hi Hi Puffy AmiYumi #Hong Kong Phooey #House of Mouse #Hulk Hogan's Rock N Wrestling #Hysteria #I Am Weasel #Inspector Gadget #Invader Zim #Jabberjaw #Jackie Chan Adventures #The Jetsons #Johnny Bravo #Johnny Test #Jonny Quest #Josie and The Pussycats #Kablam! #Kappa Mikey #The Karate Kid #Kick Buttowski #Kim Possible #Kirby! Right Back At Ya #Krypto The Superdog #Kung Fu Panda: Legends of Awesomness #The Land Before Time #The Legend of Korra #The Legend of Tarzan #The Legend of Zelda #The Life and Times of Juniper Lee #Lilo and Stitch: The Series #Lloyd In Space #The Little Mermaid #Loonatics Unleashed #The Looney Tunes Show #Mad #Magical Doremi #Making Fiends #Martin Mystery #The Marvelous Misadventures of Flapjack #Medabots #Megaman (1994) #Megaman NT Warrior #Men In Black: The Series #Mew Mew Power #The Mighty B! #Mighty Morphin Power Rangers #Mike, Lu and Og #Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug and Cat Noir #Monster Rancher #Monsters vs. Aliens #Mortal Kombat: Defenders of The Realm #Mucha Lucha #The Mummy: The Animated Series #Mummies Alive #Muppet Babies #My Dad The Rock Star #My Gym Partner's A Monkey #My Life As A Teenage Robot #The New Adventures of Jonny Quest #The New Adventures of Madeline #The New Adventures of Winnie The Pooh #The New Scooby and Shaggy Doo Show #The New Scooby-Doo Movies #Oh Yeah! Cartoons #One Piece #Ozzy and Drix #Pac-Man and The Ghostly Adventures #Pelswick #The Penguins of Madagascar #Pepper Ann #Phantom Investigators #Phineas and Ferb #Pig Goat Banana Cricket #Pinky and The Brain #Pinky, Elmyra and The Brain #The Pirates of Dark Water #Planet Sheen #Pokemon #Pokemon Battle Frontier #Pokemon Black and White #Pokemon BW: Adventures In Unova #Pokemon BW: Rival Destinies #Pokemon Chronicles #Pokemon Diamond and Pearl #Pokemon DP: Battle Dimension #Pokemon DP: Galatic Battles #Pokemon DP: Sinnoh League Victors #Pokemon The Series XY #Power Rangers Dino Thunder #Power Rangers In Space #Power Rangers Jungle Fury #Power Rangers Lightspeed Rescue #Power Rangers Lost Galaxy #Power Rangers Megaforce #Power Rangers Mystic Force #Power Rangers Ninja Storm #Power Rangers Operation Overdrive #Power Rangers RPM #Power Rangers Samurai #Power Rangers S.P.D. #Power Rangers Time Force #Power Rangers Turbo #Power Rangers Wild Force #Power Rangers Zeo #The Powerpuff Girls #The Proud Family #Pucca #Quack Pack #Rabbids Invasion #Random! Cartoons #Randy Cunningham: 9th Grade Ninja #Recess #Regular Show #The Ren and Stimpy Show #The Replacements #Robot and Monster #Rocket Power #Rocko's Modern Life #The Rocky and Bullwinkle Show #Rugrats #Sabrina: The Animated Series #Sabrina's Secret Life #Sailor Moon #Samurai Jack #Samurai Pizza Cats #Sanjay and Craig #Scooby-Doo and Scrappy Doo #Scooby-Doo! Mysteries Incorporation #The Scooby-Doo Show #Scooby-Doo, Where Are You? #The Secret Saturdays #Shaggy and Scooby-Doo Get A Clue #Shaman King #Sheep In The Big City #Shinzo #The Smurfs #The Snorks #Sonic Boom #Sonic The Hedgehog #Sonic Underground #Sonic X #SpongeBob SquarePants #Squirrel Boy #Star vs. The Forces of Evil #Static Shock #Steven Universe #Street Sharks #Superman: The Animated Series #The Super Mario Bros. Super Show #Super Mario World #SWAT Kats #The Sylvester and Tweety Mysteries #Tai Chi Chasers #Tak and The Power of Juju #TaleSpin #Taz-Mania #Teacher's Pet #Team Galaxy #Teamo Supremo #Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (1987) #Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (2003) #Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (2012) #Tetris Attack: The Series #Thundarr The Barbarian #ThunderCats #Teen Titans #Teen Titans Go! #Time Squad #Time Warp Trio #Timon and Pumbaa #Tiny Toon Adventures #Tom and Jerry Kids #The Tom and Jerry Show #Tom and Jerry Tales #Top Cat #Totally Spies #T.U.F.F. Puppy #Tutenstein #Uncle Grandpa #Wabbit #The Wacky World of Tex Avery #Wait Till Your Father Gets Home #Wander Over Younder #Wayside #We Bare Bears #The Weekenders #Whatever Happened To Robot Jones? #What's New, Scooby-Doo? #The What A Cartoon Show #Where On Earth Is Carmen Sandiego? #The Wild Thornberrys #Winx Club #Wish Kid #X-Men #X-Men Evolution #Xiaolin Showdown #The X's #Yakkity Yak #Yin Yang Yo! #Yogi Bear #Yu-Gi-Oh! #Yu-Gi-Oh! Arc-V #Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's #Yu-Gi-Oh! GX #Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexal #The Zeta Project Category:Pikachufreak Category:Princess Dynasti